Jenova
by Shialid
Summary: Ella lo tenía todo, por fin todo lo que siempre habia deseado y necesitaba, ¿O no? Oneshoot, dejad opiniones.


**Jenova**

Jenova, ¿Qué era Jenova? ¿Quién era Jenova?  
No era una criatura, pero tampoco una mujer, era algo racional y con poder suficiente para destruir el planeta, sin embargo le había costado tanto…  
Aquellas luchas infructuosas, aquel sufrimiento, aquel tiempo que permaneció en un tanque como cualquier asquerosa criatura conservada en formol habían frustrado lo que quiso conseguir hacía tanto tiempo.  
El pelo completamente blanco, completamente liso, y largo hasta los muslos de la mujer tapaba en parte sus ojos de un color purpura y aspecto felino, mientras su mirada se extendía más allá del horizonte de aquel mundo.  
Aquel patético mundo.

La mujer apretó los puños y sus dedos crujieron con fuerza, no solo estaba embriagada de una sensación de fuerza y poder, sino también de odio.  
Era cuestión de tiempo, todo había sido cuestión de tiempo, habían pasado siglos desde que sus planes fueran destruidos, pero aquella larga espera a la muerte de sus enemigos había dado resultados, y solo uno de ellos, un tal Vincent, tuvo que ser aniquilado sabiendo los motivos por los cuales había muerto, sin nadie más aparte de sí mismo para defenderse, había resultado tan gratificante, y tal fácil.  
Unas simples gotas de venganza fueron lo que obtuvo de aquello, sin embargo fueron bastantes para hacerla sentir lo que fue milenios atrás, y darle la misma fuerza que alcanzó a tener cuando casi destruyó a los Cetras, aquellos que la habían mantenido tanto tiempo encerrada.  
Y todo para acabar con los humanos que habían prolongado su encierro.  
Nadie esperaba que alguien estuviera tan loco como para dar vida a Jenova, nadie pensó que aquello llegara tener lugar, que Jenova destruyera el planeta, el mundo, matara a sus habitantes, y llegara a hacer algo más allá de eso, usar su arma.  
Su única, verdadera y poderosa arma.  
Por fin ella sonrió triunfante y se dio la vuelta dando un par de pasos hacia un bulto en el suelo.  
Sus vaqueros oscuros ajustados y su jersey de un color gris azulado ajustado pero de mangas anchas del codo hasta la muñeca estilizaban su figura bajo la tenue luz del atardecer de aquel fatídico día que iluminaba su piel haciéndola parecer más viva y por lo tanto más humana.  
Jenova dio una patada al bulto e hizo girarse el cuerpo que, aun con vida, gemía de dolor al contacto de la puntera de sus altas botas de cuero.  
Cruzó su mirada con la del hombre que se hallaba en el suelo, era patético, todo lo que había sido, ahora sin embargo era nada bajo sus pies y su voluntad.  
Sus ojos de color verdoso y felinos estaban cansados y opacos, sin brillo.  
Su largo pelo plateado estaba enredado y sucio, y su atuendo, negro de cuero, se había convertido en andrajos polvorientos.  
- Madre… ¿Por qué me haces esto?- Jenova dio una patada en el estomago al hombre haciéndole estremecerse, contrayéndose en sí mismo, mientras llevaba ambos brazos a su abdomen.  
- Cállate, no soy tu madre, no soy nada tuyo, solo eres un objeto.- la mujer se agachó frente a él.- Eres patético, tus estúpidos sentimientos humanos siempre te han traicionado, Sephiroth.- El aludido la miró desconcertado unos instantes, antes de que una brisa polvorienta le hiciera cerrar los ojos y por lo tanto volver la cabeza hacia el suelo.  
- ¿Qué, quieres decir?, Yo, no soy humano.- contestó casi sin voz, aturdido.  
- Si que lo eres.- contestó Jenova, escupiendo las palabras, de forma despectiva e irguiéndose. - Tu padre era un científico, ese tal Hojo supuestamente, y tu madre la estúpida de su ayudante, ambos simplemente experimentaron, te implantaron mis células antes de nacer, en el vientre de tu madre.- contestó dándose la vuelta y dando un par de pasos hacia la puesta de sol.  
Sephiroth abrió los ojos de par en par e intentó ponerse en pie sin resultados.  
- Eso… no es cierto, no puede serlo, Hojo era un fracasado, un asesino fracasado que mató a una persona que yo respetaba, al profesor Gast.- Jenova comenzó a reír a carcajadas a la vez que de nuevo se daba la vuelta hacia él.  
- ¿Y tú que eres? Otro asesino, además, mataste a la hija de del profesor Gast.- contestó ella.  
- No, yo nunca habría… ¿La hija de Gast? Él no tenía ninguna Hija.  
- ¡Claro que sí! La cetra que liquidaste y estaba enamorada de tu "amigo Cloud" ¿recuerdas?- Sephiroth por su parte solo guardó silencio, sin saber que responder a eso, no podía creerlo, aquella chica era la hija del hombre al que había respetado toda su vida, ¿y él la había matado?.  
- ¡Pero yo nunca lo supe! ¡No lo sabía!   
- Ah ¿No lo sabías? Bueno, Eso no te exime de culpa, ni del hecho de que seas solo un humano más.  
- No, yo no soy humano, ¡Es mentira! ¡Todo lo que dices es mentira!- Gritó Sephiroth girándose boca abajo y tratando de incorporarse levemente.  
-¿Y porque te iba a mentir?- rió ella.- Vamos, no creerás realmente que te hicieron exclusivamente con células mías en un tanque, por favor, en aquel momento la ciencia no estaba ni la mitad de avanzada que lo estuvo cuando Cloud y sus amiguitos acabaron contigo la primera vez. De hecho Cloud llego a saber que tu madre era humana, al igual que supo quien era tu padre porque este se lo confesó, ambos se lo confesaron, también lo sabía Vincent, ese infeliz que matamos hace unos días.  
- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?- preguntó Sephiroth en un estado de Shock.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que aquel hombre sabía quién era yo? ¿Por qué no me lo confesaste entonces?- dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo.  
- ¿Y que me traicionaras? Eras mi gran arma, mi escudo, no podía arriesgarme.  
-¡No! ¡No habría cambiado nada! Ahora comprendo lo que pasaba.- dijo con rabia.  
Había estado confundiendo sus sentimientos durante todo aquel tiempo.   
Necesitaba a Jenova, pero no por lo que él creía, no porque fuera su madre, y muy probablemente ni siquiera por tener sus células dentro de sí mismo.  
- ¿Ah no? ¿Y porque no habría cambiado?- preguntó Jenova con retintín.  
- No lo entiendes, tu nunca lo entenderi…- en ese momento se percató de unas palabras de su enemigo hacia él en aquella última batalla que mantuvieron hacia tanto tiempo.   
Le pregunto qué era lo que le daba la fuerza, y Cloud respondió que nunca lo comprendería, que nunca sería capaz de entenderlo, pero lo estaba comprendiendo, en aquel momento, y ya era demasiado tarde para hacer nada, había comprendido demasiado tarde, y aquello que le daba la fuerza y le importaba carecía de todo sentido.  
- ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?- Bromeó la mujer de forma hiriente, burlándose de Sephiroth  
- Todo era mentira, ya no importa.- dijo él mostrando desasosiego en su voz.  
Jenova no pudo contener la risa ante aquello, una risa que a Sephiroth se le clavó en lo más profundo de sus entrañas.  
- Eres patético.- respondió ella entornando los ojos.  
Miró entonces hacia el suelo y vio la espada con la que Sephiroth había intentado defenderse antes de que ella le dejara al borde de la muerte.  
No la necesitaba para lo que pretendía pero sin embargo la cogió.  
- ¿Sabes? Si realmente fueras hijo mío.- dijo dando unos pasos hacia él, con la espada en la mano.- nunca habrías confiado en mí, de hecho esta situación nunca se habría dado.  
- ¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Sephiroth apretando los puños con fuerza sin poder levantarse del suelo.  
Jenova agachó la vista unos segundos.  
- Porque es mi naturaleza, es lo que soy y quien soy, es mi voluntad, por eso destruyo este planeta.- contestó ella alzando la mirada.  
- No, ¿Por qué me cuentas mi verdad ahora?- preguntó Sephiroth resentido.  
Ella se mantuvo pensativa unos instantes.  
No estaba realmente segura de porque lo hacía, pero daba por hecho los motivos.  
- Pues, supongo que para verte sufrir, y para que conozcas la verdad antes de morir, es lo mínimo, digamos, que te mereces.  
- Nunca te he importado entonces.- dijo Sephiroth más como una revelación a si mismo que como una pregunta.  
Le había hecho destruir todo aquello que le importaba, le había convertido en un asesino además de un monstruo, y todo había sido mentira.  
Ella le miró de forma repentina y con sorpresa  
-¿Aun lo dudas? ¡Claro que no! Solo has sido mi instrumento de destrucción, el experimento humano más perfecto jamás creado, eso no te lo negaré, pero como bien he dicho, humano.- concluyó de forma despectiva.

Sephiroth entonces no pudo oír más, no quiso oír más.  
Estaba completamente desconcertado, y a la vez frustrado.  
Se percató de que, desde que había visto a Jenova con su aspecto humano, había estado conteniéndose de hacer algo, algo de lo cual no habría tenido que contenerse de haber sabido antes la verdad.  
Fuera como fuera había acabado con la humanidad, había acabado con todo el planeta, y solo por tenerla cerca.  
Aquello era lo que realmente le estaba destrozando, todo lo que había dado por ella y lo que ella jamás daría por él.  
Jenova solo le había utilizado y Sephiroth no tenía intención de dejar que además de arrebatarle quien era y lo que era, le arrebatara su dignidad, o al menos la poca que le quedaba.

Se levantó del suelo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se abalanzó sobre Jenova la cual no se esperaba aquello, pero que en un ágil movimiento, aprovechó de forma productiva para ella el impulso del hombre.  
Su reacción fue más un acto reflejo que algo que pretendiera llevar a cabo, y se sorprendió por ello.  
Sephiroth sintió en ese mismo momento como el frio acero atravesaba sus entrañas, como su propia espada, la única compañera que tuvo siempre, le traspasaba completamente, desde la punta de la misma, hasta el inicio de la empuñadura.  
Pero dolor de su cuerpo no era nada, comparado con el dolor que sentía ante el engaño al que aquel ser le había sometido tanto tiempo.  
Un engaño que podría haber sido más dulce, enfocado de otra forma, aun después tornándose tan amargo como lo había hecho aquella situación.

Quedó entonces frente a Jenova, el hombre la sacaba de altura un tercio de su propio cuerpo, por lo cual agachó la cabeza para mirarla unos instantes, los últimos de su existencia.  
Levantó en ese momento uno de sus brazos y solo unos segundos acarició con su mano enguantada el rostro de la mujer, siquiera en sus últimos instantes podría sentir su piel, pero aquello no le importaba, solo sentirla unos instantes más, mientras ella le miraba a los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y perturbación.  
Después el brazo de Sephiroth cayó pesadamente, todo se volvió oscuro para él, todo había desaparecido, ya no había nada, ni dolor ni sufrimiento, ni odio, ni culpa.  
Se acabo el reír, se acabo el llorar, se acabo el sentir, todo había terminado.  
Su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás al levantar Jenova la pierna y empujarlo para arrancar la espada que había sido atrapada en el cuerpo de Sephiroth.  
Miró la sangre de la Masamune y después observó el cadáver.

- ¿Ves lo que me has obligado a hacer?- preguntó Jenova entonces, al cadáver inerte ya en el suelo, el cadáver del que había sido el gran guerrero de Shinra, vencido por una mujer que solo le había utilizado.  
- Sí, humano, completamente humano, que estúpido.- sin embargo su voz no mostraba alegría ni burla.  
-Tenías que haber sido más cuidadoso, esto no tenía que acabar así, no quería darte una muerte rápida.- Susurró molesta llevándose la mano que le quedaba libre a la frente y cerrando los ojos unos segundos.  
En ese momento recapacitó, ¿acaso se había planteado acabar de forma definitiva con él?  
Tiró la espada al suelo, y observó nuevamente el cadáver de aquel que tal fielmente y de forma tan servil había actuado por y para ella.  
- Solo era un humano, un estúpido humano, era esa mi finalidad, engañarle, solo quería eso.- continuó diciendo, tratando de auto convencerse con sus propias palabras.  
Sin embargo algo ardía en su interior, algo distinto a aquellos sentimientos que había conocido a lo largo de su existencia, distinto al odio, distinto a la rabia y al desprecio, era un tipo de dolor que jamás había experimentado.  
Y finalmente comenzó a comprender.  
- No, no pude amar a un humano, yo soy un ser superior, el no valía nada.- miles de recuerdos recorrieron el camino de vuelta entonces a su memoria, y la mayoría de ellos, los realmente importantes, desde su llegada a la tierra habían tenido que ver con aquel hombre, con Sephiroth.

El sol se había puesto completamente, y el frio comenzaba a arreciar contra su cuerpo, insensible ante el mismo, pero ella seguía contemplando aquel cadáver, restos de algo que fue en vida.  
- No, no me importa solo fue… un objeto, un arma, un simple ser inferior.- su voz se quebró unos instantes y a continuación se dejo caer de rodillas junto a Sephiroth.  
En aquel desértico planeta muerto, su barco de la destrucción, su vacio imperio que vagaría por la galaxia destruyendo otros planetas.  
Solo la destrucción, era su naturaleza, lo que había sido y quien era, era su voluntad, eso era ella en sí misma.  
No podía amar, nunca pudo amar, pero bajo aquel cielo estrellado y en aquel lugar Jenova se percató de que aquello último era aquello en lo que ella siempre estuvo equivocada.

Cayó en la cuenta entonces de porque le había contado la verdad.  
No era apara hacerle sufrir, no le contó la verdad por eso, era el hecho de que no soportaba que le viera como su madre, no podía soportarlo cuando ella no le veía como un hijo, porque no lo era, y por ese motivo le veía de forma muy distinta.  
- ¿Por qué me has obligado a hacerlo?- dijo ella casi sin voz.  
Cogió entonces a Sephiroth entre sus brazos reposándole levemente sobre ella aun arrodillada, y fue entonces cuando un grito desesperado rompió el silencio de su mundo en pedazos, mientras la oscuridad se hacía aun más profunda, y miles de estrellas iluminaban la noche que acompañaría a Jenova en su solitaria eternidad, condenada a no morir y recordar lo que tuvo y perdió.


End file.
